halo
by charmingbrenda
Summary: this is another story from me guys... just some random story line i thought while working... it's about Prue's return so read on guys and please review...:D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Does not really follow Charmed's episodes.

I do not own any of the characters.

As Paige moved in with Piper and Phoebe, she realized that the girls are _that _annoying as she thought, and that she actually loving the feeling of having big sisters. Phoebe, is just… well Phoebe! Although she matured a bit since Prue died, she was forced to be the middle sister but she's still the fun, free-spirited Phoebe. Piper, she used to be the heart of the family, the middle sister who kept Prue and Phoebe from killing each other, she take care of her big and her baby sister at the same time, but now, she has the 'big sister' role, of course not by choice but by fate. She adores Paige, she loves being a big sister for both Phoebe and Paige, but she needs _her_ big sister, she never got used to not having Prue around. But what is important is that, all three of them got along smoothly.

Everything was not easy for the three sisters; they have been through hell for like a year before they finally adjusted to their new found sisterhood. Paige mastered her powers in a month time; she was so dedicated and wouldn't want to disappoint Piper and Phoebe. She studied everything she can; Phoebe taught her spell writing skills and martial arts while Piper taught her potion making and how to control her powers.

Piper and Phoebe told Page everything about Prue, just by listening to their stories; Paige developed a very strong feeling for her deceased sister. She's secretly crying to sleep upon thinking of Prue. She hated the fact that she didn't get the chance to be a "baby" sister for Prue. But something inside of her knew that it's never too late, that somehow she'll get the chance of meeting her big sister.

One lousy Sunday morning, the girls were having a great breakfast with their men, Leo, Cole and Glenn. Everything was ok until they heard the doorbell.

Piper looks at Phoebe who looks at Paige.

"Fine…I'll get it..." Paige pouted that's one of the downside of being the youngest. She was about to stand up when Glenn stopped her it's ok Paigey, sit and relax, I'll go get it for you..."Glenn said, kissing Paige on her cheeks who on the other hand stuck out her tongue to sister.

Glenn went to answer the door; it reveals a man who looks like he hasn't eaten anything good for years. Glenn studied the man in front of him, he was about to ask something when the man talked "is Prue around?" he asked.

_Prue. Where did I her the name?_ Glenn thought for a moment "wait here" he instructed the man and closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile the group at the dinning table was laughing at Cole's recent encounter with the bounty hunters. Phoebe notice Glenn's confused look "who's that Glenn?" she asked.

"Hmmm someone" he begin, the corrected himself "a male someone is looking for a certain Prue?" everyone at the table looked so shocked, unable to move or say a word. Glenn went to Paige and whispers "something I said?" Paige glared at her giving him a don't you-know-who-Prue-is look, then it hits Glenn "she's…" she begun but was cut off by Piper and Phoebe running to the door.

Phoebe got there first, she's hesitating but she wanted to know who would look for her sister. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Bane?" she asked not taking her eyes off to Bane.

Bane looked at her trying to remember her name "it's Phoebe right?" he asked.

Piper and Paige were just standing behind Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded. "What are you doing here?" she asked, even if it was obvious to her what his intentions are.

"Well I'm looking for Prue, is she around?" Bane asked looking at Piper.

"I think you might want to come in inside… we needed to talk" Piper said getting past Phoebe and practically pushing Bane inside.

Bane gave the sisters a confused look when he reached the conservatory, "what's wrong Piper?" he asked.

"Bane, first..." Piper started but she receives a look from the boys and Paige "introduction..." she continued.

"Bane this is Leo my husband, this is Cole Phoebe's boyfriend, that's Paige my baby sister with her boyfriend Glenn," Piper randomly points to everyone, Bane gave them a nod, waive and smile.

"Why are you here Bane?" Piper didn't waste time.

"Well like I said, I was looking for Prue, where is she anyways?" Bane asked looking at everyone.

Most of the look everywhere but Bane, Paige looked at her sisters, obviously they couldn't say it, she stepped forward and look at Bane's eyes "She's not with us anymore" she said sadly . "What?" Bane understands her statement but refused to believe it "Phoebe?" he asked for some sort of confirmation.

Phoebe's tears escaped her eyes and nod at Bane.

"No…she's…no" Bane said barely audible, he knelt on the floor crying. Phoebe looked at Piper who's about to have her own breakdown, she decided to go beside Bane to comfort him "it was nearly 3 years ago Bane, we couldn't do anything, we tried…"Phoebe explained while hugging Bane.

"She died saving us…"Phoebe added, Bane let out a small laugh "very Prue" he smiled to Phoebe. "I did everything she said, I behaved myself in prison, I gave up my properties that came from you know…" Bane said looking at the sisters "I was just out of the cell for like an hour ago, I went straight to her, to you guys…but I was late..."Bane cried some more, this time Piper move towards them.

"Why…" Piper asked.

"Piper, believe me or not, I've love your sister the moment I laid my eyes on her, it doesn't matter to me if she was the one who put me in jail, that was a welcome sacrifice for her, I wanted to be good, to be good for her, she likes me, but not enough to love me…and now that I'm all good and clean.." he was cut off but Paige and Phoebe's giggles "Hey I was just out for like an hour ago remember?" he asked turning to Phoebe "I'm sorry, go on.."Phoebe said sheepishly.

"I wanted to be with her, Phoebe. I know she'll learn to love me someday…I'm so determined in making her mine even if I have to wait a lifetime…" he finished it was evident, he's in love with Prue, no one in the room can deny it.

Piper went to hug him "Thank you Bane that made me feel good, thank you for loving my sister…" she said in tears.

"No need to thank me Piper, if not for you three I'd still be…you know…"

The sister didn't need to hear the rest of his sentence; they knew exactly what he's saying. "But I can only imagine Prue when she saw me..." Bane laughed at Prue's memory.

"Yeah so go ahead and clean up, join us for breakfast" Paige said, surprising her sisters "Hi, I'm Paige, the youngest charmed ones…" Paige introduced herself again.

"Youngest?" he asked looking at Phoebe.

"Yup, we'll catch up when you clean and shaved ok?" Phoebe answered.

"Follow me buddy" Leo offered and smile at his wife, he knew how much this means for her. Piper smiled and mounted "Thank You".


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading!

Here's my chapter 2

Up there

Prue was crying over the scene, she's been watching from the start. It broke her heart, she likes Bane, true. But she's not in love with him...yet. "You know you can accept the offer and be with them… Why are you being so stubborn?" She jumped at the sound of a male voice behind her, she turned to the face Andy "this isn't fair, I'm not choosing between you or him" Prue said with conviction.

"Well, try not to choose between me and him, how about between me and your sisters?" Andy asked

"No fair" Prue pouted, Andy and her remained closed in afterlife. Andy became whitelighter, although they were in love with each other, Andy knew that Prue still has a great future ahead of her.

"Prue, this is a one in a lifetime offer, to be with your sisters again…to meet Paige…to protect Phoebe from Cole…to be with…" Andy need not to continue his sentence, Prue went to hug him crying on his shoulder.

"You asshole…" Prue laugh a little "you're practically giving me away you know…"

"I know, as weird it may seem but Prue I want you to be happy…and I'm happy now…" he looked around "here watching you and your sisters, I love being a whitelighter… and I wouldn't stop you in following your destiny... Look at me Prue" he lifted her chin "I love you more than anything else in the world afterlife; I love you that's why I'm giving you away..." Andy couldn't help but to laugh at Prue's reaction, but immediately turn serious and he saw Prue's infamous death glare "I'm serious Prue…. just be happy and I'm happy…" Andy said whole heartedly.

"I'm still pissed at you, you know..." Andy smiled; he knew Prue had already chosen.

"I know but you'll get over it... You love me too much for you to stay mad at me..." Andy said confidently.

"Aren't we a little cocky here Trudeau?"

"Never..." Andy just smiled at her "Now go get your…" Prue squinted her eyes at him "sisters… go get your sisters…"

"I won't talk to you in 5 years…" Prue said stubbornly.

"Try 5 seconds…" Andy said, still teasing Prue.

"I'm serious Andy..."

"So am I… Please just be happy and live life… love… save innocents… and promise me one thing" Prue look at him trying to figure out what would he say "continue you dream of becoming a professional photographer…" Prue hugged him once again

"I'll never forget you Andy… Thank you for everything… I love you…"

"I know …know go before I change my mind…" this time he received a playful smack on his chest "kidding Prue….take care and don't ever forget about me…please send Piper and specially Phoebe my love… I missed them…" Prue nodded, she couldn't say goodbye to her first love and her best friend… but she has too…with that Andy disappear in a bright light. Prue sighed and went to see her mother and Grams.

"Prudence, just be careful ok? Take care of…" Grams hesitated "well I know you'll never let anything happen to your sisters so… just enjoy your second life ok?" the old lady hugged her first grandchild.

"Come here sweet girl..." Patty called for Prue "I love you, send my love to everyone down there…" giving her child a comfort hug too.

Prue waved goodbye to her family from the afterlife, she love being with them but she definitely wants to live life again. Prue was granted a second life, she couldn't believe it herself but when the elders talked to her, regarding a big threat coming and her sisters needs her to fight with them, that her leadership is needed for the charmed ones to succeed. There have been talks about Andy dealing with the Elders for Prue's second life but Andy never admitted anything to her.

Before Prue go back to her old life, Prue went to her own room and started to look for something, she went beside her bed and open the drawer "there you are" she muttered to herself, she picked it up and smile, it is a book of spells, she have been writing since she died, she made her own little book of shadows, she's planning to send it to her sisters when the time comes. She knew this book would be useful and Phoebe would love it. She smiles at the thought of her baby sister. Prue and Phoebe were not exactly seeing eye to eye when she died, main reason is Cole, her demon boyfriend. Prue knew Cole cannot be trusted, although she felt Cole's love for Phoebe she couldn't take any risk of being too comfortable with Cole being an upper lever demon. After she died, Prue was able to watch her sisters with Andy's help of course, she saw how Cole progress as a human, completely suppressing his demon side and loving her sister whole heartedly, she knew that she have to face them both soon, and right now, she already made a decision, she would give Cole her blessing. She knew this will mean a lot for her sister and she couldn't ask for anyone better than Cole.

Back at the Manor

Bane came down clean and fresh… and shaved. "That's the Bane I knew!" Phoebe exclaimed when she saw Bane, who on the other hand blushed under the scrutinizing eyes of the sisters.

Phoebe lean on Paige "Prue would probably drool over him if she's with us…" she whispered "I know… and I also know that she's probably listening to us… so you better behave…" Paige whispered back

"Ahem!" Piper faked cough to get the attention of her sisters "sisters breakfast is getting cold… are you two done gossiping?" Piper knew exactly what they are whispering about.

"Yes dear sister" Phoebe mocked

Paige handed Bane his plate "Thanks, uh Paige right?" Paige nodded "You know you remind me of Prue…" Paige smiled at his second comment, she love it when people compliments her by saying that she remind them of Prue.

"Thanks!" Paige said

"So Bane, what's up for you?" Phoebe asked

"Well, to be honest? I don't know, I haven't thought of anything except to be with your sister" Bane replied sadly

"Bane, you can always talk to us, don't be a stranger…" Phoebe offered

"With or without Prue here..." Piper added with a soft smile, she can feel bane's pain, but she couldn't do anything about it.

The rest of the breakfast were more on the boys talk, Cole and Bane got along well, since they were both into business, the girls washed the dishes while the boys went to conservatory room to continue chatting.

"I feel him" Phoebe said, they were in the kitchen doing the dishes

"I know, too bad Prue's not with us anymore… they can be a couple for sure…" Paige said

"As much as I like bane, but I think Prue's still in love with Andy" Piper put in

"Piper, she'll always be in love with Andy… he's her childhood sweetheart for heaven's sake" Phoebe said laughing a little

"I know… I guess I kind of feel guilty… I feel like we're forgetting Andy…"

Paige, although she wasn't around during the Andy-Prue days, she knew who Andy is, and how special he is for her sisters

"I think he wouldn't want you to stop Prue from dating because of him…" Paige said getting the attention of Piper and Phoebe "I mean if Prue's here with us… he would want Prue to find love again…"

Piper looked at her curiously, she was amazed by how Paige seem to know Prue as if they were never separated in birth, and she was glad that Paige loved Prue even though she didn't have the chance to meet her.

As soon at the girls join the boys, Leo heard a familiar jingles "they're calling me" he announce

"Because of…." Piper tried to ask

"One way to find out dear sister…" Paige said, Piper's becoming annoying when Leo gets called, she was afraid that Elders would take him away from her. "Don't worry sis…" she added putting one arm around Piper's shoulder

"I always worry…" Piper said, she turn to Leo and said "whatever it is… you have to come back ok?"

"Of course honey…" Leo hugged her

It took Leo almost 4 hours, everyone was still at the conservatory enjoying a good long conversation with each other.

"well?" Piper asked as Leo materialized

"I came bearing good news…" Leo said smiling ear to ear


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo locked eyes with Bane, he wanted to smile and tell him the good news first but there's no way to let the three witches wait. He gave him a weak smile and turn to face his wife "Like I said I came bearing good news…" Leo said putting his hands on Piper's arms.

"Good news to me right now would be Prue's return…." Paige said innocently "huh I win!" Paige said triumphantly. She and Glenn along with Phoebe and Piper were playing a board game, while Bane and Cole were still chatting. The group decided to wait for Leo as they all felt something weird when he left.

Seeing Leo's smirk, Phoebe gasp for air and went to her brother-in-law "cut the crap Leo what's up? Is Prue returning?" she asked hopefully

"Ok guys… please sit down… all of you…" Leo instructed, when everyone was seated, he begun explaining "ok, we are all aware of the biggest threat you guys have to face" he looked at the charmed ones who nodded in response "they think… that you guys should be prepared…. That you should take this seriously since we're facing the ultimate power of the dark side"

"Whoa… Leo… you're making me nervous..." Paige said

"I'm not Paige… I'm just telling you guys what to expect…"

"So this is the good news?" Piper said clearly annoyed, she of all the sisters hated the idea of being a witch. But she knew that she have to be a witch for the greater good.

"Well, in line with this they thought you… we all can use some reinforcement"

Piper's heart beating faster and faster, so as Phoebe so held her big sister's hand.

"So decided to get the help of …."

"Me" a female voice cut of Leo's sentence. Everyone look behind Leo, "I'm back!" Prue said

"Pr… Prue?" Bane asked in disbelief

"Hi" Prue replied shyly

Before Bane could move, Phoebe went running towards Prue and held her as tight as she could "Oh God…" Phoebe said completely breaking down, she never had time to grief over Prue, she had to be the strong one, she had to be the middle sister, take care of Cole, of everything after Prue died. "I… I'm sorry…" Phoebe said in between sobs "Prue, I love you… I'm sorry for everything…"she said looking at her eye "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you… I'm sorry Prue…" Phoebe continue as she held her sister once again

"Shhh… Phoebes…." Prue being the older sister, she did this all her life, she made Piper and Phoebe feel good even if they were at their worst "You're forgiven… for _everything_…" Prue said making sure she gave emphasis to everything… "And I am so proud of you sis…" Prue tried to lighten up the mood as she saw almost everyone there were about to cry.

Phoebe pulls apart from Prue and look at her "you're… proud of me?" Phoebe didn't know if she'll cry or laugh, she's too overwhelmed by what she heard

"I am…" Prue kissing Phoebe on her cheek, Phoebe just smiled at her and hugged her again "thank you Prue, you know that it means a lot to me…" Phoebe then step aside to give way to her sisters. Paige wanted to go next but she knew Piper needs to be with Prue first.

Prue saw Piper staring at her, she walk towards her "Lost your tongue Pipes?" she joked, no one laugh at her attempt to chill, "I think I deserve a hug Piper..." Prue said in her best eldest sister tone, which made Piper snap out of her trance and hugged Prue "I missed you Prue… I hate you for leaving me… but I love you enough to move on and protect this family in my ability… I hope I didn't disappoint you in anyway" Piper said crying on Prue's shoulder.

"Piper, I'm sorry for leaving you all my responsibilities… I'm sorry if you had to be the big sister for Phoebe and Paige… I'm sorry" this it's Prue who's crying on Piper's shoulder.

They remind like that for like a minute or two, until both of them were calm, "Prue I'm so glad I have you now… please don't leave me again… please…" Piper begged

"I won't Piper; I can't leave you again… I promise you that…"

"This is sooo good!" Phoebe looks like a kid who got her present underneath the Christmas tree, she joined Prue and Piper and hugged them both "I love you both…"

Prue gave her a what's-with-the-perkiness look, "sister you alive… we're back on the game… the source would be chicken to fight against us… c'mon lighten up…"

Prue rolled her eyes, as the group burst into laughter. She then noticed Paige who's laughing at Phoebe's antics "Do I get a hug from my youngest sister" she asked making sure that Paige would hear her

"It's nice to finally meet you Prue…" Paige said in tears "I've been waiting for this moment…"

"I know I've been watching…"

"You watched?"

"And just so you know, I'm always at your side during those nights…" Prue moved closer to Paige and hugged her tightly

"I know… I can feel you… that's why I always knew that we'll meet…"

"Thank you for the faith Paige, thank you for saving this family… if not for you, power of three will never survive…"

Paige melt into Prue's arms, she felt loved. "I'm glad you're here Prue…" Paige said against Prue's shoulder.

Piper and Phoebe hugged each other as they watch their eldest and youngest sister get acquainted; Paige looked at them and invites them into four-way hug, Piper and Phoebe happily obliged.

The boys, even Cole got a teary eye. They knew how important Prue is to their significant others. Bane on the other hand, cannot believe his eyes, hours earlier he was crushed to learn that his dream girl passed away 3 years ago, he couldn't believe it. He was in tears when Prue met his eyes; he was about to moved closer to Prue when Leo spoke "Prue!" Bane sighed and gave her a nod, Leo went to hug and kiss his sister in law "I'm so glad your back", he didn't have time to properly welcome her back since Prue was in a hurry to get back to the manor.

"So am I Leo… and thank you for thanking care of my sisters…" Prue replied as she hugged back

"No thank you needed Prue, we're family here…"

"Uhm Prue, meet Glenn" Paige introduced as Glenn extended his arms "hi...hi Prue" he said nervously, Prue was giving her a look, she didn't initially accept the hand shake but instead she look at Glenn from head to toe "don't mind her Glenn… she's just being the over protective big sister" Paige said giving Prue her own look

"He's been my best friend since high school Prue, lighten up" Paige tried again

"Don't worry I'm cool I just need to take a good look at the man who's making my baby sister happy" she then turn to face Glenn "nice meeting you, and welcome to our family…" Prue said smiling at Glenn

"thank you I've heard so much about you, I know you being here, made my Paigey the happiest girl in town" Glenn said looking at his girlfriend "she's been wishing for this moment" he added

"I know, like I said I watch you guys… and I also know that you've given up your own personal dream for my sister… so thank you" Prue said, she was referring to Glenn's dream of travelling around the world, he wanted to do it with Paige, but Paige couldn't leave San Francisco because of her charmed duty, he then decided to just stay in San Francisco with Paige than to tour around the world without her.

"Anything for her…" Glenn replied

"Good to hear that…" Piper and Prue said at the same time, making it clear to Glenn that he can't mess up with two protective older sister of her girlfriend.

Phoebe went next with Cole beside her "Prue, it's been a while" Cole greeted her first, _why am I nervous?_ He thought this is just Prue; _you've been a badass demon for over a century_ he scolded himself

Phoebe looks at Prue, almost pleading with her eyes "I know and it's good to see you two are still together…" Prue said looking at Cole then to Phoebe and gave her a smile

"Did I hear what I just heard?" Paige asked, when it come with Cole she and Prue share the same feelings, she received a nudge at her left arm from Piper "what?" she quietly asked

"Give them a break ok?" Piper whispered back, Paige just rolls her eyes, she doesn't trust Cole, but if Prue trust him with Phoebe, then she might try to accept Cole into their lives

Phoebe just went and hugged Prue; the three of them doesn't need to say another word for they all understand what Prue's trying to say. Phoebe being an empath felt so relieved that her sister is slowly and somehow accepting her and Cole.

Cole gave Prue an appreciating smile and somehow, he understands what Prue's trying to say, her eyes means seven words: mess with my family and you're dead!

Meanwhile Bane is patiently waiting for the family to catch up and have his own time with Prue; he quietly sat behind the group.

Phoebe noticed Bane, and looked at Prue and pointed Bane, Prue looks at him but he was looking at the floor.

"I should prepare your favorite dish; we'll have a late lunch get together!" Piper said dragging her sisters along with her

"And boys how about we prepare Prue's bedroom, it has few furniture that needs to be moved down at the basement" Leo motioned for the boys to follow him upstairs, leaving Prue and Bane at the conservatory.

Prue smiled, it was too obvious that Piper and Leo wanted her and Bane to have their time alone. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards Bane.

Keep reading guys… and thank you for the reviews… suggestions are welcome too…:D

Charms


End file.
